Łapa
Historia Historia Łapy ''' '''Czyli plotki, kłamstewka i inne fajne rzeczy, którym warto wzbogacić człowieka. Nie jest łatwo pisać samodzielnie swoją historię, ponieważ każdy myśli, że powiem wszystko, od deski do deski, co czułam, myślałam, robiłam, a co najgorsze, że będzie to zgodne z prawdą. Tutaj ośmielę się roześmiać, gdyż ludzka wiara w uczciwość mnie czasem zadziwia, choć ja sama mam jej za dużo na okrucieństwo tego świata. Więc nie obiecuję, a nawet zapewniam, że cię trochę okłamie ale syndrom bohatera mam niestety we krwi. Idealizacja własnej osoby jest czasem przyjemna....jak dobry dżem jedzony na truchle gnijącego ghula. Polecam. I nadchodzi czas by przejść do rzeczy.....czyli zacznę moją opowieść godnym początkiem, rozpoczynającym dobrą historię..... Ciemność. Zawsze tak to się zaczyna. Ale mimo wielu lat po tym nieprzyjemnym incydencie, który wyniósł mnie na ten świat, dalej siedziałam w ciemności. Tak kazał mi wuj, a jego szanowałam ponad wszystko. W tym momencie powinniście zrozumieć fascynację 10-latki, która wychowywana przez wuja, nie mając kontaktu z żadną żywą rozumną istotą, tak chętnie uczyła się rzeczy, dzięki którym mogłaby się stamtąd wyrwać. Czyli małej farmy koło lasu, wychodzącej na rozległe równiny a jednocześnie tak ukrytej, że tylko wprawne oko wiedziałoby, że coś może na tym terenie żyć. A wujek jak to wujek, nieznany starszy facet, dawniej zabójca i tropiciel, który nauczył mnie wszystkiego, bym mogła zostać łowcą. I bym mogła przetrwać. Więc uczyłam się i ukrywałam do 13 roku życia. Cholernie długo, ale nie marnowałam czasu. Łapaliśmy najgroźniejsze, największe i najwspanialsze mutanty, jakie chodzą po tej ziemi. I tak zdobyłam swojego towarzysza. Widzieliście kiedyś kota, który po uprzedniej nieprzemyślanej kastracji staje się waszym towarzyszem na dobre i złe? Podczas jednej z wypraw stanęłam z nim oko w oko, ja pod skałą, on naprzeciwko ( co prawda związany, ale jednak) i jakoś się złożyło, że nie mogłam go zabić. To było zbyt mądre i piękne stworzenie. I o dziwo, po wielu próbach coś w nim pękło i stał się moim przyjacielem. Wielki kot, z kolcami na ogonie, doskonałym węchu....miód malina. Tak mijała moja sielanka, uczyłam się więcej, choć widziałam że wuj czegoś się boi....nie jestem ślepa, nikt nie ukrywa się tak długo....i sama zaczęłam się bać. Strach potęguje się, gdy nie ma przy tobie nikogo, kto by cię ochronił. I wtedy uświadomiłam sobie, że przeraża mnie bycie samotnym. Niestety, musiałam stawić temu czoło. To wydarzyło się o zmierzchu. Czarne kaptury, broń i śmierć. Widziałam tylko worek na głowie i słyszałam ryk mojego Burołapa spętanego obok mnie. Tak zaczęło się dla mnie piekło. Łowcy mnie dopadli ( nie ci tacy fajni co polują na mutki, ci polowali na inteligentniejszą zdobycz), zmuszali do walki i ratowania życia. Roku w twierdzy, do której mnie zabrali, nie będe opisywać. Nudy na pudy a zero morału. Tyle tylko że stałam się obiektem zemsty ( mój kochany wuj okazał się dezerterem z zakonu, cudnie prawda? ) i tak przygotowywano mnie do morderstw. A to umożliwiło mi ucieczkę, jeżeli osiągnięciem nazywa się otrucie dość ważnych członków zakonu. Tak zdobyłam moje dwie piękne blizny. A tatuaże....haniebnych czynów nic już nie zmyje. Ale nigdy nie byłam dobra w walce wręcz....inaczej...beznadziejna. To była moja bardzo nieporęczna wada, którą wuj mi próbował wyrwać niczym chwast. Ale za to oko mam jak sokół....więc dajcie mi broń a nie nic mi nie ucieknie. Trzeba się chwalić swoimi zaletami co? A na czym skończyłam....ach to uciekłam i żyłam jak traper, polując, zarabiając na życie jako tropiciel i przewodnik. Aż w końcu dowiedziałam się o poszukiwaniu mnie, co dobre to to, że nie działali otwarcie, więc co jakiś czas jak dobrze zatarłam ślady, miałam spokój parę tygodni. Uf niedługo dojdę do zakończenia...a więc jak szłam sobie piękną, prawie pustynną okolicą z kotkiem przy boku, ujrzałam JEGO. Tak, jego, okrutnika, który miał czelność wbić się do mojego życia. Bezczelność i tyle. No to widzę furę, dymi, a w niej pomarańczowy kombinezon z jakimś osobnikiem w sobie. Ech i moja empatia dała o sobie znać. Wyciągnęłam go, opatrzyłam i czekałam. Ta świńska maska mnie odrzucała, ale mógł mieć przydatne informacje. Jak się ocknął, pożałowałam mojej wspaniałomyślności. Zaczął gadać o mgle, wiosce, Oldtownie, o którym nie miałam pojęcia i jakiś cudach nie widach. Ale....choć mnie irytował, zaczęłam czuć do niego sympatię. To jakiś towarzysz....nawet dało się porozmawiać, a potrafił dość dużo , by być naprawdę przydatnym. Powinnam jeszcze wspomnieć, że w drodze do OT, w której zgodziłam się mu towarzyszyć..zginął mój przyjaciel. Napadła nas jakaś obskurna grupka, nie doceniłam ich a Burołap oddał życie, by nas ratować. Nie widział tego ( Vladi), ale nocami płakałam. Tak płakałam, i był to ból, którego dawno nie czułam. Śmierć jest zaskakującym zjawiskiem. No i została nas dwójka,samotni wędrowcy. Chyba po tym bardzo się przywiązałam do tego pomarańczowego ghula, choć szybciej umrę niż mu to powiem. Ale cieszyłam się z jego towarzystwa i cieszę nadal. Tak dotarliśmy do miasta, po wielu przygodach godnych legend do ogniska. I spotkaliśmy przyjaciół, którzy przyjęli nas do swojego grona. A ja patrząc na Vladiego, głęboko, bardzo głęboko...trochę głębiej niż myślisz, ostatniej nocy, gdy słanialiśmy się ze zmęczenia po akcji z raidersami, czułam że wreszcie mam kogoś, kto mogę uznać za swoją rodzinę.